


The Dawn and her Lovers

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: How to Poet ah? [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: EOS - Freeform, Multi, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: The Dawn had a past, moments both bright and dark. The Dawn had a name; Eos, they called her. The Dawn had lovers: her Sun, her Moon, and her Mortal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Perona77’s Pitioss Revelations theory, Greek Mythology’s pantheon and my own headcanons on the ambiguous world given to us.

She had two lovers at the time,  
Once the World prospered,  
And Life flourished.

They came to her,  
One – bright as the sun,  
Two – mysterious as the moon.

Of the nine guardians,  
Watchers of her World,  
These were her favoured.

For the Sun with his Heart,  
Was kind as he was strong,  
Burned with love, passionate.

For the Moon with their Smile,  
Was mischievous and frightening,  
Always different, always daring.

They came to her like wisps,  
Dreamlike, predatory, and sweet,  
Kisses kept in the dark, promises met at first light.

Helios and Selene,  
Sun and Moon,  
Two lights beside her own.

As her light faded and shone,  
Theirs would too,  
Together, Guides of their shared World.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know how to poet or prose.


End file.
